


Small Respite

by katerinafm



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerinafm/pseuds/katerinafm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drive back from the Ice dome is long and gives Zach time to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this SUPER quick for a small dose of Zach and Andrew fluff.

 

 

 

 

The drive back from the Ice dome was quiet. Everyone was tired, cold and hungry. While usually Zach’s companions would have things to say regarding the outcome of their missions, now this time they were left with nothing to say. It seemed like each of them was processing what they had found out about Earth by themselves. Ironically, it was now that Zach wished they would talk like usual so he could feel more sure of himself and his decision to share the news about Earth.

“Okay, we’re going to make a stop here so I can check the engines real quick. And to stretch my legs,” Amelia announced, leaving no room for argument.

“Good idea,” Zach agreed, giving her a nod as the engine slowed down and stopped by what appeared to be a deserted area, covered with thick snow and ice. They had found out that the animals on Mars were a lot more resilient than they thought, especially with the ones they had to fight in the Ice Dome, but this area seemed secure enough. They had a long drive left to go, and stops like these were unavoidable.

“Thank goodness. I was about to burst. Really dangerous. I remember a time when I was younger and researching something or other…hm, never mind,” Scott muttered to himself as he slowly got up and followed the others outside. Zach got out last after Amelia, feeling relief at being able to stand up straight after hours of sitting in the rover. He glanced at everyone who seemed to instantly scatter around, weapons at the ready in case they were attacked. Zach took a deep breath of cold air and rubbed his hands together as he walked close to a small cliff that overlooked an endless view of frozen sand.

 Zach crossed his arms on his chest and closed his eyes briefly. He had a dull headache that seemed to not go away ever since they left the Ice Dome. He sighed heavily and rubbed between his eyebrows.

“Hey,” he heard familiar footsteps and turned to look at Andrew as he stood next to him.

“Hi.”

“Glad we took a stop. Was going a bit stir crazy in there,” Andrew clenched and unclenched his prosthetic fist slowly. Maybe the cold was making it harder to use, but he didn’t comment on it.

“I know the feeling,” Zach said, looking back ahead, “The others?”

“They’re probably off relieving themselves. It’s been a long trip,” Andrew took a couple of short steps closer to Zach and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He rested his chin on his shoulder and made a relaxed sigh. Zach pondered for a second.

“How come you’re so relaxed?” he couldn’t help but ask. It was true that Andrew did seem surprisingly okay with their discovery. Andrew gave him a smile.

“Why shouldn’t I be? We won, Zach. We got rid of Viktor, and now you don’t have to run anymore. We don’t have to run anymore. We should be celebrating.”

“But what about Earth? Aren’t you upset?” Andrew looked down for a second at the question before responding.

“In truth…not really,” Andrew admitted, “I know going back to Earth is what everyone’s always dreamed of but…I never really believed it would happen. It felt like a fairytale to me, you know?”

Zach nodded, but looked away. In a way, he agreed. He never really thought what he’d do if they got into contact with Earth again. It seemed such an impossible task that he hadn’t thought about it until now. But he had grown up with the Technomancers for most of his life, unlike Andrew who had his lessons cut short.

“Not everyone feels that way. For some that dream kept them going. It was their hope,” Zach mused.

“I know. But…I don’t think we would have belonged. We’re mutants, Zach. I don’t know if we’d have been welcomed with open arms back on Earth,” Andrew said. Zach didn’t say anything, but silently agreed. Even on Mars where mutation was such a big possibility, the Technomancers had to live in constant vigilance. He doubted Earth would have been different.

“I guess what I’m saying is, that in the end Mars is our home, not Earth,” Andrew concluded. Zach stayed silent for a minute.

“I feel like I failed in my duty somehow,” Zach said, not meaning to sound self-pitying, “I was tasked with finding a way to contact Earth but now...” Deep down he knew that that was ridiculous, and he couldn’t have known or prevented Earth getting destroyed, but it still somehow felt like he had failed his fellow Technomancers, alive and dead.

“No,” Andrew shook his head, squeezing Zach in his arms slightly, “You know it’s not your fault,” he said, voice softer than before.

“I know but, having to be the bearer of bad news like this…” Zach looked down at the arms on his waist.

“You’re not doing it alone though,” Andrew gave Zach’s neck scars a soft kiss, making him close his eyes, “You don’t have to. I told you I’d stand beside you by anything and I meant it. Bearer of bad news included,” Zach smiled a little to himself at Andrew’s attempt to cheer him up. It was heart-warming.

“Thank you,” he gave Andrew’s hand a squeeze. They stood like this for a couple more minutes, gazing at the frozen sand, before Zach turned around to face Andrew properly.

“We should head back,” he suggested. Andrew placed his hands on his waist again instead.

“We still got a minute,” he said as he leaned in. Zach met him half way, and their lips met slowly. They wrapped their arms around each other fully, kissing in a way that helped Zach warm up despite the freezing temperature. Their lips were cold, but soon warmed up by their heated kiss.

“Mm…am I the only one wishing we were back at your room in Noctis right now?” Andrew said quietly when he broke off with a soft smile.

“Definitely not the only one,” Zach agreed, taking a deep breath and pulling Andrew’s body instinctively closer.

“What are you doing?” Zach raised a curious eyebrow as Andrew started looking around.

“Trying to find a cave,” Andrew said casually, and Zach couldn’t help but laugh and give him a squeeze in his arms.

“Calm down. We’ll die from the cold out here,” Zach said, despite being very tempted to look around himself. Andrew sighed a bit dramatically.

“Not the worse way to go. But yeah, I suppose you’re right,” Andrew admitted, and Zach smiled before he kissed the corner of his lips.

“We’ll make up for lost time once we get back. I promise,” he said as he kissed his neck.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Andrew said playfully, bringing a hand up to Zach’s face and smirking before going to kiss him again.

“Will you two love birds get a move on already? We’ll freeze to death if we don’t leave before nightfall!” Amelia yelled at them from a distance, forcing them to break off.

“Promise?”

“Promise,” Zach gave Andrew a gentle shove before they started walking back to the rover together. Maybe things wouldn’t become as bad as Zach thought if he had people like Andrew by his side.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a super long day but I still felt like writing a bit with these two. Would have written more fluff but I'm exhausted :P. God we need more fics. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
